Love Never Dies
by Samantha Voorhees
Summary: G1, When two female Transformers join the Autobots Optimus finds himself falling in love with one of them. Elita-1 grows jealous and Megatron now plans on using her to finally bring Optimus down for good. Is there hope left? OpXOC. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Katrina and Ava

_"Hello everyone! I use to think Transformers was a little weird but lately they have caught my interest! I also figured it would be nice to have them crossover with Gamera, Ultraman and of course Godzilla but before that I would have to make some intro story. Besides my sister Katrina absolutely LOVES Optimus Prime (And I can't blame her even the slightest bit!) so I thought I would be a nice sibling and make this story for her cherish and for the rest of you to enjoy. Please note that like Ultraman I'm not that familiar with the series so bear with me if I make a mistake. I think I've got Optimus's personalty though. I was planning on having this one release after I was done with A Mighty Bond The Next Generation but the ideas on this one are coming to me faster and easier. I DON'T OWN ANYONE IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE CHARACTERS KATRINA AND AVA!!! It's up to you to decide the series but I'm mostly basing it of the G1 series. Anyways please enjoy and don't forget to review BUT BE NICE!!! _

**_LOVE NEVER DIES_**

**_Chapter 1 Katrina and Ava_**

An unexpected meteor shower showed itself around noon one summer day.

Two of the meteors were much larger than the rest of them.

In the area they landed people started making claims of seeing giant robots.

It didn't take long for this rumor to reach the autobots.

Feeling the need to investigate they all split up into pairs and searched the entire area.

As the day turned into night, with the permission of their leader most of the pairs returned to base but Optimus Prime and Bumblebee kept searching.

Suddenly something caught Bumblebee's eye.

"Prime look" He said pointing.

Optimus followed the finger direction to see that there were 3 robots in a fight or rather one of the robots was beating the other two around.

That one was recognized.

It was Megatron.

His victims were two female robots.

They didn't have autobot or decepticon symbols on them.

One had a color combination of lavender and black. She also had two wheels on her shoulders and hips suggesting that her alternate mode was a car. Her head was designed into the shape of a girl with hair that wasn't alternated in anyway.

The other one was slightly bigger and looked like the older one of the two. Her color combination was Red and Black. On her back was a Jetpack that looked like it could be detached. Her head was designed into the shape of a girl whose hair was done in a high ponytail.

The two females looked like they were related.

Megatron was not showing any mercy on either one of them.

The younger one found herself lacking the energy to move and Megatron was holding the other one by her neck. He wasn't able to strangle her of course but he was keeping her in one place.

Naturally Optimus Prime and Bumblebee were prepared to come to their rescue.

"Just give up and it will all be over." Megatron said to the female in his hand.

"You think you scare me?" The female robot asked. "You think I'm scared of you? I saw something much worse destroy my home planet, Kill almost everyone I knew, and forced me and my sister to search around the universe for a new place to live. You think you scare me? You're not even considered a nightmare especially compared to that beast! You can hurt me, you can make me sad, you can even kill me, but you can't scare me!"

Megatron was greatly angered.

Not only was she mocking him but she dared say that there was something evil out there stronger than he was?

"Your bravery will be the death of you." Megatron said getting his fusion cannon ready.

Optimus and Bumblebee had seen enough.

The two readied themselves and then charged.

Megatron was knocked off the female before he could fire.

He got up angrily to see who attacked him although he had a very good idea of who it was.

He was right. None other than Optimus Prime and his close ally Bumblebee.

"This is your only warning Megatron. Leave these two alone or we will continue our attack." Optimus said.

Megatron stared at his brother angrily.

He knew Optimus alone was just as strong as he was if not stronger and with Bumblebee at his side he was outnumbered. There was also the danger that the females would recover and join in. He'd be no match for four mechs.

It was fine with him though as another idea entered Megatron's mind. It would probably take a while but it would all be worth it.

"Enjoy this small victory Prime." He said. "It may be your last."

With that the decepticon left.

The females turned to their rescuers.

"Thank you so much!" The older of the two females replied.

"You two are my heroes." The other one agreed getting up once she found her strength again.

"It's just our daily job." Bumblebee said.

"There's a job I like." The younger one said.

"We can see you are of no current faction." Optimus then said.

"If you mean between the autobots and decepticons then you're right." The older one said. "But it's clear that your faction is the autobots."

"I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots." Optimus said.

"And I'm Bumblebee." Bumblebee added.

"It's nice to meet you." The younger female said. "My name is Ava."

"And I'm Katrina." The older one said.

"So where did you two come from?" Bumblebee asked.

"From a planet similar to this one." Ava said.

"But it was destroyed." Katrina added.

"By the Decepticons?" Optimus asked.

"Well no." Katrina said. "We recently ran into them but it wasn't them who destroyed it."

"Then who did?" Bumblebee asked.

"We don't really like to talk about it." Ava said.

"And it's a bit too fantastical to believe." Katrina said.

"We'll leave it at that for now." Optimus said.

"As you probably know by now we no longer have a home." Ava said.

"We've been searching the entire galaxy for a new place to live but everywhere we went so far we were always rejected." Katrina said.

"If you're willing to join the autobots, you're welcome to our base." Optimus said.

"Really?" Katrina asked.

Optimus nodded.

"We are lacking females on our team after all." Bumblebee said.

"Great to know we serve a purpose." Ava said giggling.

"We accept the offer." Katrina said.

"Wise decision." Optimus said. "As I promised you're welcome. Follow us back to base."

Optimus transformed into his semi truck form and Bumblebee transformed into his compact car form.

Ava turned into a car that resembled a relatively large Chrysler PT Cruiser.

Katrina turned into a ship that resembled a B-2 Spirit except it was around half the size, with machine guns and missile launchers which were soon hidden behind openings, and of course had a slightly different paint job.

The autobots lead the new members back to their base.

They were unaware that one of them was going to get really close to their leader.


	2. Hurtful Past Times

_"Next chapter! WHY AREN'T YOU PEOPLE REVIEWING? YOU'RE VIEWING AND FAVORING BUT NO REVIEWS? Sorry about the lack of characters appearing but I'm still not positive with all their personalities. On the other hand I didn't want to keep you waiting. Anyway this chapter shall reveal which of the two Prime falls in love with! Plus it helps you get a better idea of my Oc's characters! ENJOY! AND THIS TIME PLEASE REVIEW!"_

_**LOVE NEVER DIES**_

_**Chapter 2: Hurtful Past Times**_

Once brought back the Females were marked with Autobot symbols and introduced to the others.

Ava was REALLY getting along great with the others. She was like the girl on the team that almost everyone else wanted.

Katrina got along good as well but not as good. The others found her more of a friend rather than a chance for love. This wasn't the first time for Katrina.

Optimus naturally liked all his recruits and showed respect for them even if they did childish things.

However he had a bit more respect than usual for Katrina. He was admired how she managed to keep not only herself alive but her sister as well. She was kind of a leader in her own way.

Furthermore, years ago he had always felt that he would be unable to love after what happened last time.

But he had to admit that Katrina was even more elegant than Elita was.

One part of him hated himself for thinking that but the rest of him felt good about it.

Even so he kept his ground. He was not ready to have his heart broken again.

Once the socialization was over the two females were brought to their rooms.

The sisters had their conversations once they had the moment alone.

"It was so nice of them to take us under their wing like that." Katrina said.

"It seems even nicer after running into pricks like Megatron." Ava agreed.

The two began to adjust to their new habitat.

"What do you think?" Ava asked "I think Skyfire is pretty cute."

"Is there ever a time you don't think about boys?" Katrina asked.

"I can't help it if my hormones scream for someone." Ava replied.

"Hormones?" Katrina replied. "Ava you've been crazy about men since you were brought into existence."

That was Ava for you indeed. Whenever things weren't too serious and there were handsome male mechs around lust is the first thing that comes to her mind and pretty much the only thing that is expressed. She would always try to sort out the best but she would always get to know them better before she got too deep with it.

"What's wrong with that?" Ava asked.

"There is more to life you know." Katrina said.

"Yeah but those things aren't as interesting." Ava replied.

Katrina rolled her eyes.

"Well all I know is that you better not develop a crush on Jazz or Prowl." She said.

"You have a crush on those two?" Ava asked.

"No" Katrina replied.

"Then why shouldn't I?" Ava asked.

"Because I saw them walk into a room arm and arm." Katrina replied.

Ava realized what that meant.

_"On the other hand that is hot to imagine" _She thought

"So which one of them do you like Katrina?" Ava asked.

"Oh come on Ava." Katrina said.

"I think I know who." Ava said in a taunting put playful tone.

"Oh really?" Katrina replied.

"You like their leader Optimus Prime don't you." Ava asked.

"Ava if you don't stop." Katrina said although she was chuckling.

"Don't be embarrassed sis." Ava said. "I mean he IS sexy. He's got a nice chest, a hot ass, pretty eyes…"

"So why don't you go for him?" Katrina asked.

"His personality is not quite my type." Ava said. "I figure he's more compatible with you."

"Yeah I'm sure he has to deal with younger and less mature people all his life." Katrina said.

"I know you enjoy my company" Ava said.

"Well I guess I after a while of having you gone you do start to be missed." Katrina said.

"So do you like him or not?" Ava asked.

"He's….nice." Katrina said. She had no idea she was smiling.

Now that she thought about it Katrina did kind of like Optimus. He was indeed a sexy Autobot. His chest really was nice, his aft really was hot, his eyes were indeed pretty; add to that his personality was so mature and sweet. The way he was willing to defend his allies was so admirable.

"Yes?" Ava replied.

"Well I do feel sorry for him." Katrina continued. "He has had a rough life.

"So you feel like he needs someone to comfort him?"Ava asked.

"Ava" Katrina said.

"Come on sis? Do you really want to be alone forever?" Ava asked.

"Well….no." Katrina said. "Maybe I'll give him a chance."

"Great to hear it." Ava said.

That night Katrina tried to recharge but she still had that same nightmare that haunted her for a long time now.

The monster appearing on her planet, destroying every building in record time, filling the sky with lightning it shot from its mouths.

Her own parents got caught in one of the rays just as she looked back at them.

The sight of them being torn in half was too much for her to handle.

Katrina woke up from the nightmare and knew she wouldn't get back to sleep for awhile. She decided to take a night walk around the base to deplete her of the energy.

While she did so she saw Optimus was up too.

He was staring blankly into a wall paying no attention to anything else around him.

Katrina could tell something was troubling him too.

She wanted to find out what it was.

"You couldn't recharge either?" She asked.

Optimus turned around to see Katrina was up as well.

"You're up late." He said.

"I know" Katrina replied. "I just had that nightmare again."

"Which nightmare would that be?" Optimus asked.

"The nightmare that actually happened to me." Katrina said. "The one that was the death of my kind and the destruction of my planet."

"Katrina what exactly happened?" Optimus asked.

"I told you Optimus you'd probably wouldn't believe me." Katrina said.

"You'd be surprised." Optimus said. "I can tell the difference between a lie and the truth."

Katrina sighed and said.

"Okay I'll tell you but promise me you won't laugh."

Optimus nodded.

"Like I said it wasn't the Decepticons." Katrina started. "It was some kind of monster, a dragon."

"A dragon?" Optimus asked.

"Yes." Katrina said. "It was huge. It had to be at least 200 meters tall."

"That's about 600 feet." Optimus said.

"Its length was about the same and its wingspan was around 300 meters." Katrina said. "It was a golden color, it had no arms but it did have two tails that seemed to act as arm. Its wings seemed so thin but they were thicker than titanium."

This was indeed hard to believe but for some odd reason this sounded familiar to Optimus.

"Probably the oddest thing was that it had 3 heads." Katrina said. "Each one with long serpent like necks and spikes perfectly aligned on the back of them. Each head had two large horns on pointing in a back and upward and it had a crest in between them. Its eyes were like a snake's."

Again this was sounding familiar to Optimus. He had never actually seen such a creature but he had heard rumors of one described similar to what Katrina was saying. He heard rumors of it moving through the universe, destroying civilization after civilization.

"As soon as it appeared it started destroying cities in such little time." Katrina continued. Her eyes started to water. "When it came to our city, we were attacked without warning. It showed no mercy whatsoever. I actually saw one of the lighting rays it shot, cut my parents in half. Ava and I barely managed to escape. The look my mother gave when she was hit with that killing blow..."

Katrina then started to cry.

Optimus placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What really made it all hurt was the lack of caring the dragon showed." Katrina cried. "It was like it was enjoying watching our kind suffer, like it enjoyed leaving us to weep, like it wanted to ruin our lives."

"Nothing you did caused that Katrina." Optimus said "Besides you and your sister made it out safe. You parents would have wanted that."

Katrina's tears began to clear up slightly.

"I know how you feel Katrina." Optimus said. "Although there was no death involved I had my life ruined in a similar way."

Katrina held back the tears as best as she could to hear what he had to say.

"I was in love with a femme named Elita-1." Optimus said.

"I know she died." Katrina said.

"No she didn't." Optimus said.

"What do you mean?" Katrina asked.

"The other Autobots say she died but that's only because I don't like to talk about what really happened." Optimus said.

"What really happened?" Katrina asked.

"Well." Optimus began "In front of all the other Autobots she behaved sweetly but as soon as we were alone her personality changed. She became an animal. The way she showed her affection felt more painful than pleasurable."

"What would she do?" Katrina asked.

Optimus sighed at the thought of it. "She would strap me down to the bearth, get out a large energy whip and crack it at my vulnerable spots. She would bite more than kiss, scratch more than squeeze. She would continue to ask if that felt better and I continued to lie to her saying it was."

"My God!" Katrina said. Suddenly what happened to her didn't seem as bad for the moment. "Why did you let her do that to you?"

"For a while I tried to get us to it as I felt she was still the only one for me but one day I couldn't take the pain anymore. I told her the truth of what I felt about it." Optimus said starting to cry. "She yelled, slapped me in the face, and left. She didn't give me a chance to explain. She didn't let me apologize. She didn'teven care how much it hurt me. She walked out as if we had nothing together."

Katrina couldn't believe it.

She wanted to hunt down that bitch and blow her head off.

She came closer to the crying Autobot rubbed her hand over his back.

"Optimus, she wasn't trying to show you pleasure. She was giving you sexual abuse. If she is going to do that then she isn't the one for you." Katrina said.

"Then who is?" Optimus asked. He may have been the Autobot leader but even he didn't have all the answers.

"I don't know. But one day as soon as the perfect femme comes along you'll know it." Katrina said moving her hand further up while still rubbing. "Not all of the femme-bots are like that. If Elita did something like that to you then it is her loss not yours."

The tears on Optimus's face started to clear up.

"Trust me when you're perfect match is found things will be wonderful." Katrina said as her hand moved up to the back of his head.

"How can you be sure about that?" Optimus asked.

"My mother always taught me that much." Katrina said. "And until then if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm always here."

"You can cry on mine as well if you need to." Optimus replied.

"Thanks." Katrina said.

"Life works in odd ways." Optimus said. "In one move all can become of great despair."

"I'm sorry about what Elita did to you." Katrina said.

"And I'm sorry about what happened to your loved ones." Optimus replied.

He looked at the femme. It was so tempting. He wanted to. He wanted to just jump her and have his way but he was much to gentleman like to do something like that. He could. He could please her greater than anyone else could but he wouldn't. It wasn't just her appearence. She was so sweet. It's not often that he himself needed someone to cheer him up but in this case he was glad he met her. He wanted to at least hug and kiss her and tell her how he felt but something unknown was preventing him from doing so.

Katrina had urges too. Everything Ava had said was true. She did love him. She wanted him badly. Somehow though she felt that he was too perfect for her. That he would never love her. She wanted him but she felt unworthy of it.

Katrina felt her body finally demanding for rest.

"Goodnight big guy" She said smiling then walked back to her room.

Optimus felt a lot better. She had just cured him of a pain he had been trying to rid himself of for years.

Even though she was now too far away to hear him Optimus whispered "Thanks Katrina."


	3. Sky is on Fire

_"Next chapter! **THANK YOU CABRERA1234, CHILDOFAVENT, and DZENIIBBY for reviewing!** **SPREAD THE WORD! THE MORE REVIEWS THE BETTER! **Anyway now I have a better understanding of the other characters. In this chapter things get M rated. I kind of like how this chapter turns out but the final decision is all up to you. Please enjoy and **Keep the reviews coming and don't forget to tell your friends about this story!**_

_**LOVE NEVER DIES**_

_**Chapter 3: The Sky is on fire**_

About a month and a half passed since the femme-bots moved in.

Katrina and Ava were watching a comedy show but only Ava was enjoying it.

"Oh come on Ava this is so bland." Katrina said.

"Well I'm not letting you change this to a soap opera." Ava replied.

"What are you two doing?" Skyfire asked as he came into the room.

"Nothing anymore." Katrina said getting up. "I'd rather be staring at a white wall."

Katrina then left the room.

"I was hoping we'd have a moment alone." Skyfire said sitting down next to Ava.

"You want something?" Ava asked.

"I'm just going to go out and say this Ava. I have the hots for you." Skyfire said.

Ava gave a surprised look.

"Suddenly this doesn't seem as interesting." She said turning the TV off.

"You don't think that's too sudden?" Skyfire asked.

"Not really." Ava replied. "In fact I was wondering if you were ever going to say it."

"My tention was as well." Skyfire asked.

"You've had your eyes on me a long time haven't you?" Ava asked.

"You mean optics." Skyfire said.

"Eyes, optics, same thing. They serve the same purpose" Ava said.

"Well regardless I did." Skyfire said.

"The wait is over." Ava said kissing him.

"Oh Primus that's hot." Skyfire said.

"Okay that does it!" Ava replied.

"What?" Skyfire asked.

"What exactly does Primus, Slag, and Frag mean?" Ava asked.

"Primus is our equivalence to God; Slag is our equivalence to your word Shit and Frag…" Skyfire answered.

"Your equivalence to our word Fuck?" Ava asked.

Skyfire nodded.

"Now it all makes sense." Ava said. "Well, never mind that. Let's continue."

This time Skyfire joined Ava's kiss and it lasted longer.

They opened their mouths and their glossas (Tongues) started to wrestle one another.

It ended with them gathering the other's fluid and bringing it to their mouths.

"Let's continue this in your room." Skyfire said getting up and walked.

"Now I know why they call you Skyfire." Ava said following. "You from the sky and on fire."

Skyfire laughed.

Once they got to the room they continued the liplocks.

There was no distance between their bodies.

"You are a virgin right?" Skyfire asked.

"Well I've kissed other guys but they're all dead." Ava replied.

"But you haven't been involved with sexual activity have you?" Skyfire asked.

"No unless you count masturbation." Ava replied.

"Don't be ashamed almost everyone does that." Skyfire said.

"Less talking more licking." Ava said.

Skyfire didn't delay to follow her request.

His glossa was over her like a shark in a feeding frenzy.

For the first few minutes Skyfire was the lead.

"Show me your stuff." Skyfire said.

"Hope you like it rough." Ava said.

Made sure her position as well as Skyfire's was in front of the bed.

She then pounced him like a tiger.

"Didn't see that coming." Skyfire said as soon as he realized what hit him.

Now Ava was the shark.

She then nibbled at him but didn't actually bite.

Skyfire chuckled as soon as she reached his neck.

"Why Skyfire? Is it just me or are you ticklish?" Ava said with a sinister looking smile.

"You wouldn't." Skyfire replied.

Ava did.

She was all over him nibbling at his neck.

Skyfire tried his best to contain the laughter but that was of no avail.

As soon as Ava was no longer amused of hearing his laughter she decided to turn the heat up.

She placed her hands on her breastplate and slowly took it off.

Skyfire wolf whistled.

"Go ahead." Ava said. "Touch them."

Skyfire dug his face into them.

Now Ava was the one who laughed.

"You're ticklish too?" Skyfire said with a sinister smile like Ava had.

"I'm busted." Ava said.

Skyfire then licked, slurped, kissed and nibbled at her breasts.

Ava too was unable to contain the laughter.

When Skyfire finally stopped the two rubbed their hands all over the partner's body.

Soon Skyfire looked pained.

"Are you okay?" Ava asked.

"No I hurt." Skyfire said.

"Oh I'd better get Ratchet." Ava said about to grab her breast plate.

"No Ava. It's just one spot." Skyfire said pointing to his groin plate.

Ava then smiled again.

"Let's relive it shall we?" Ava said taking it off.

"Oh that's much better." Skyfire said as his shaft flicked out.

It was pretty well sized. Not exactly huge but still bigger than the average.

"You do know what to do with that right?" Ava asked.

"Doesn't every male?" Skyfire asked as he rubbed it against her waist. "But which of the 3 openings to put it in?"

"I'll give you a hint." Ava said rolling over on her stomach.

Skyfire rubbed it against her all bit more until it was as stiff as possible.

"Go ahead." Ava said. "Frag me!"

Skyfire chuckled.

"Now you're getting the hang of it!" he said.

He then started to thrust his waist into her backside.

Both of them moaned in pleasure.

Soon Skyfire began to feel his overload coming and said.

"I'm almost there Ava."

And as if on cue the door opened and Katrina walked in saying.

"Ava have you seen my-OH MY GOD!"

She then covered her eyes.

"KATRINA WOULD IT KILL YOU TO KNOCK?" Ava yelled.

"WOULD IT KILL YOU TO LOCK THE DOOR?" Katrina replied still covering her eyes.

"GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!" Ava yelled.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE" Katrina said using her other hand to lead her to the exit.

"Great right before the final moment too." Skyfire said.

"Oh well it was still good for me." Ava said.

"Thank you." Skyfire replied.

Back outside Katrina finally found it safe to open her eyes.

She still couldn't get the image out of her head.

The only time anyone would want to see a picture of that is if one of them was you.

Optimus, Bumblebee and Jazz ran to the room attracted by the yells.

"What's going on?" Bumblebee asked.

"Can one of you get me a blade please?" Katrina asked.

"Why Katrina?" Optimus asked.

"I need to cut out my optics." Katrina said.

Optimus put his hand to the door and was about to enter.

"Optimus it would be in your best interest not to go into that room." Katrina said.

Optimus decided to take her advice.

A few seconds later Skyfire came walked out of the room still slightly heated for what was almost a release.

Ava followed in the same condition.

"I see." Optimus said easily understanding.

Bumblebee gave Skyfire a thumbs up sign as well as a cheesy smile.

"Stop it Bee." Skyfire said as he walked away.

"I hope that's the only one you've done." Katrina said.

"Come on Katrina even I'm not a slut." Ava said.

"How much heat could you handle babe?" Jazz asked.

"What are you, bisexual?" Ava asked

Jazz was wide eyed and speechless.

Optimus and Bumblebee were also starring in a similar way.

"Louder Ava they didn't hear you in Beijing!" Katrina replied.


	4. Assasian

_"Next Chapter. Thanks again for reviewing. Anyways in this chapter trouble is hiding behind the corner for Katrina. Will she be able to stand the hit? Only one way to find out! **Keep reviewing folk and keep telling your friends about this story!"**_

**_LOVE NEVER DIES_**

**_Chapter 4 Assassin_**

Ava woke up seeing Skyfire at her side still recharging.

She may have been a sex wanting girl in the heat of the moment but when it came down to it she was sweet at heart too.

Lust wasn't the only thing that made her attracted to Skyfire.

She also liked his personality.

Skyfire was serious when he needed to be and fun during other occasions just like Ava was.

Skyfire's optics finally lit up.

"Morning sunshine. How'd you sleep?" Ava asked.

"Better than I use to." Skyfire replied.

"Come on let's get up." Ava said getting off the recharge bed.

"Alright but Bumblebee better not give me that thumbs up sign again." Skyfire said.

"Don't worry." Ava replied."Sooner or later we move on and try to find something else of interest."

Minutes later Ava was walking towards the TV when she saw Katrina was heading in the same direction.

The two stared at each other in a challenge.

Then they sprinted towards the spot trying to outrun each other.

But luck be it they touched the remote at the same time.

The two went into a tug of war over it.

"Give it up Katrina! I'm not watching another soap opera!" Ava said trying to pull it out of her hands.

"I'm not watching another bland comedy!" Katrina replied refusing to let go.

"You know if we keep this up it's going to break!" Ava said.

"Plus it's not our property." Katrina added.

"Can't you two just agree on something?" Ironhide asked as he walked by.

"Can we?" Katrina asked her sister.

"Alright let's try to truce." Ava said.

"Fine we'll watch a comedy but I get to choose it." Katrina said.

"Deal." Ava replied.

Ava flipped through channels and waited for Katrina to accept one.

But nothing seemed to impress her.

That is until they got to one channel where a show was beginning.

The words Roseanne appeared on the screen along with a saxophone tune.

Following that was an intro of the characters by showing them all at a kitchen table interacting with each other.

At the same time the camera was spinning making sure all of them were seen.

When the intro was over it was only a matter of seconds before the humor appeared.

Now Ava wasn't the only one being amused.

Katrina was laughing hard at it too.

"Okay I pick this one!" Katrina said after recovering from the laughter.

"Boy where has this been all my life!" Ava said.

The show only got better from there.

When it was over Ava turned towards Katrina.

"I'm glad today's the day we decided to Truce." She said.

"Boy I never thought I'd see something that awesome!" Katrina replied.

"Well now I want to get out and feel some fresh oxygen." Ava said.

"We'd better get Optimus's permission first." Katrina said.

"You always have to be the saint huh?" Ava asked.

The two found Optimus and Bumblebee working on some kind of machinery.

It looked like a backpack or a jetpack.

"Optimus, Ava and I want to go out for a while. Is that okay with you?" Katrina asked.

Optimus didn't like the idea of them running into trouble especially if he didn't know it but he also hated being called a strict leader and he hated to keep the others from their enjoyment.

Most of all he hated to say no to a face like Katrina's.

"Alright but be careful." Optimus said.

"Thanks." Katrina said smiling.

Optimus liked that smile.

"Yeah thanks for not being strict." Ava added.

The two then left.

"You like her don't you Optimus?" Bumblebee asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Optimus asked.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" Bumblebee asked.

Optimus was pretty sure he knew who Bumblebee was referring too so he decided to try to throw him off guard.

"Bumblebee she's already with Jetfire and I-"He started.

"Not Ava." Bumblebee replied. "Katrina."

Just as Optimus had thought.

And indeed Optimus did feel some connection with her.

Just half of the feeling it gave him was greater than any other connection he had felt combined.

"I wish to keep some mystery between me and my forces." Optimus replied. "That's all I'm saying. Now pass me the wrench please."

It felt good for Ava and Katrina to get out into the open.

There was a forest very close by the base and there were no humans for miles around it.

Trees were not unfamiliar plants to the two.

They had grown on their old planet as well.

Sometimes the two like to walk through places like this to talk about things that only each other would hear and to be in a peaceful surrounding with very little sound to ruin the moment.

"So what was it like getting raped?" Katrina asked her sister.

"He didn't rape me. I allowed him to do that." Ava replied.

"Don't you think that's a little slutty?" Katrina asked.

"Why?" Ava asked.

"Well you two haven't even gone on a date yet and already you just jump into bed with him?" Katrina asked.

"Well Katrina I may be your younger sister but there are things I know that you don't." Ava said. "One of them is this subject. Dating is truthfully just an optional activity. It would only be slutty if I jumped into bed with him after knowing him for a couple of days or worst if we both just met. But Skyfire and I knew each other for more than a month. We know each other's personalities; we know each other's plans."

Katrina listened to her sister. She was actually making a pretty good point.

"When it comes down to it sex isn't a sin as long as you're really in love and you're willing to go through with commitment." Ava said.

"You know Ava you actually have a real point there." Katrina said.

"Don't doubt your little sister." Ava said.

"So how was it?" Katrina asked.

"How was what?" Ava asked.

"The love making." Katrina replied.

"Oh, well he's an excellent kisser, good energy, and pretty well sized below his waist." Ava said.

"How many times have you done it now?" Katrina asked.

"About three" Ava replied.

"Including the one I saw?" Katrina asked.

"That one didn't count. You stopped it at the climax." Ava said.

"Again Ava, you should have locked the door." Katrina said.

"I figured the moans would give you a hint." Ava said.

"There are so many things you moan over." Katrina said.

"Name four" Ava said.

"When you wake up, when you feel terrible, when you are bored, and when you see something that upsets you." Katrina answered.

"You have to point out everything don't you?" Ava asked.

It continued like this for some time.

"Well we better get home before the others get worried." Katrina said eventually.

When they arrived back to base no one was home.

"Optimus?" Katrina called.

"Guys" Ava called as well.

Katrina noticed something by the entrance.

"Isn't that a message box?" Ava asked.

"I think so" Katrina replied.

She picked the object up and indeed it was.

Katrina played the message and Optimus's voice spoke.

"Katrina, Ava, the other autobots and I have gone on a mission. I decided to let you two pass on this one seeing as you're still new. We probably won't be back until sundown. In the meantime make yourselves at home and don't worry about us."

"You just love hearing his voice don't you?" Ava asked.

"Well it is soothing." Katrina admitted.

Neither Ava nor Katrina knew that someone was watching them through a window.

A soft but angry growl escaped the femme-bot's vocals.

She had been stalking them for a while now.

Her anger was great towards Katrina.

Her assignment was to only greatly wound her but she had other plans.

Katrina was getting to close to her ex for her to accept.

"You do love Optimus don't you?" Ava asked.

"Well to tell the truth…yes I do." Katrina said.

The stalker growled again only this time louder.

"I knew it!" Ava said.

"But he's a mighty autobot leader willing to do almost anything to save the earth. He has so many things that make a difference in life. What good am I to him?" Katrina said.

"Come on Katrina, spine is one of the most important things to have when it comes to relationships." Ava said. If you have no spine then there's no way you'll ever get closer to a man."

"You know I have very little spine after what we have lived through." Katrina said.

"Is that why you don't fight as hard as you use to?" Ava asked.

"Exactly." Katrina said.

An evil smile grinned on the stalker's face.

"Why do you give into that?" Ava asked. "I mean when you're at full spirit you're dynamite but now suddenly you're the girl who tries but gets beaten?"

"What is the point to fighting if everything fighting for is gone?" Katrina asked.

"Well I-" Ava started

Then Ava's eye spotted something outside.

The stalker now realized that she had been thinking about how to deal with Katrina so hard she didn't notice how much she was revealing herself in the window.

Her attention was returned as soon as one of the two spotted her.

"Hey" Ava said pointing at the window.

"What?" Katrina asked when she looked but there was no one there.

"I just saw another femme-bot." Ava said.

"Are you sure it wasn't our reflection or something?" Katrina asked.

"She was pink. Neither one of us are pink." Ava said.

Ava ran outside and over to the spot where she saw the femme-bot and Katrina followed.

"Look!" She said again.

This time Katrina saw her too. The unknown female ran into the same forest they came out of.

"Do you think she could be an autobot?" Ava asked.

"I don't know." Katrina said.

"What should we do?" Ava asked.

"You stay here and I'll follow her. If the others arrive back before I do tell them what happened and where I went." Katrina said.

"Alright." Ava said.

Katrina then entered the forest after the unknown female.

Ava prayed that she wouldn't be long.

The stalking female robot looked back to see Katrina was now coming towards the forest as well.

This was just what she was hoping for.

She then started to lead Katrina towards a trap.

Upon entering Katrina saw a trail of footprints leading deeper and deeper into the forest.

Katrina was having second thoughts but she still felt then need to explore.

Meanwhile the other autobots were just getting to a battles conclusion. A few hours ago they received word that Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream were about to attack a nearby city. The autobots managed to intercept them before they came into view of the civilians.

By now the autobots had successfully won the battle.

"You have fallen Starscream." Optimus said aiming his rifle at the downed decepticon.

"Thankfully for our records, this wasn't our true plan Prime." Starscream replied.

"What are you talking about?" Skyfire asked.

"You really didn't think we'd just attack this city for no reason did you?" Starscream asked.

"Maybe out of pure fun." Jazz said.

"We needed some plan to lure you away from those females." Starscream said. "The assassin is probably already completing the mission."

"Assassin?" Skyfire asked worried.

Meanwhile Katrina continued searching the forest.

The footprints lead toward a large tree and then disappeared.

Katrina looked up the tree they walked into but no one was in it.

Then a thought crossed her mind.

What if the femme-bot had walked backwards over her footprints to lead her into a different area?

Now that she looked at it the footprints did look like they were stepped on twice.

Katrina was now completely off the mech's trail.

But it wouldn't remain like that for long.

She then heard footsteps.

Katrina looked in the direction they came from but saw nothing.

Again she heard them from 180 degrees behind her.

And again when she looked no one was there.

Again this happened for about 3 more time.

Then she felt a gun barrel press against her back.

"Don't move!" A female voice said.

Katrina turned to see who it was.

The female-bot then slammed the gun against her back knocking Katina into the ground.

"You stupid wench." She said. "I told you not to move."

Katrina saw that it was indeed the femme-bot she was after.

She had pink and white color combos. Her head was in the design of a woman with odd shaped hair. Two ends pointed up like antenna only they were much bigger around; also there was something that looked like a visor on her forehead.

Two stacks rose out of her shoulders like Optimus. In her hand she held a large black pistol like weapon. On her chest it looked like an autobot symbol was originally placed but now there was a decepticon symbol printed over it.

"Time for payback." She said with an evil smile.

Back at the autobot base Ava waited for someone to come.

Ava had always been afraid of being left alone. It was a fear that plagued her since day 1.

She felt better as soon as she saw the Autobots returning.

"Ava! Thank Primus you're in one piece!" Skyfire said.

"Well glad to see you care but what are you talking about?" Ava asked.

"Didn't someone try to kill you?" Bumblebee asked.

"No why?" Ava asked.

"We were told that someone was heading to base to eliminate you and…" Jazz started but then realized that someone was missing."

"Where is Katrina?" Optimus asked.

"She went into the forest." Ava said.

"Why?" Optimus asked confused.

"Well we were having a conversation when I saw someone outside the window." Ava said.

"Who did you see?" Ratchet asked.

"It looked like another Femme-bot." Ava said. "I didn't get a perfect look at her but she was pink and white, and a visor on her forehead."

The other autobots had a look of concern in their eyes.

"Optimus do you think it's?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes" Optimus replied. "I do think its Elita."

"Elita?" Ava asked.

"Elita-1 is Prime's ex." Ironhide said. "She's a shrew."

"Optimus, what do you think she'll do to Katrina?" Prowl asked.

"That is exactly what I'm worried about." Optimus replied.

"What are you saying?" Ava asked worried.

"Ava calm down." Skyfire said rubbing her shoulders in an attempt to make her feel better.

It was doing no good.

"Are you telling me my sister is in danger?" Ava asked now really worried.

"I don't want to alarm you but I'm afraid that might be exactly the scenario." Optimus said.

"What?" Ava yelled. "My sister hasn't been in good spirit since what happened to our parents! She can't fight at her full potential at that point! She'll be killed!"

"Calm down sweetspark." Skyfire said.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Ava yelled. "THE LAST MEMBER OF MY FAMILY IS IN DANGER! IF SHE DIES THEN WHO DO I HAVE LEFT TO LOOK UP TO?"

"You always have me." Skyfire said.

"Thanks but it's not enough." Ava said. "Katrina and I have grown so close."

"I better get to her before it's too late." Optimus said.

He then ran outside and into the forest.


	5. No Point in Living

_"Hey everyone! It's time for the next chapter! In this Chapter Katrina is now wondering what she has left to live for. Will she try to move on or will she accept death?_ **_Keep reading and reviewing!_**

**_LOVE NEVER DIES  
Chapter 5 No Point in Living_**

Optimus looked around the dense forest acre by acre.

Soon he heard a scream and followed the direction where it came from.

He was thinking that if anything should happen to Katrina he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Elita didn't slow down with her attack.

She threw poor Katrina into a tree and then started slapping her senseless.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Katrina asked surprised.

"I'm just getting started." Elita replied.

She then kicked Katrina as hard as she could.

Following that she stomped her foot on her countless times.

Katrina tried to fight back but Elita wasn't giving her a chance to even lift a arm.

"What did I ever do to you?" Katrina asked.

"You are trying to steal my man." Elita replied.

"What are you talking about?" Katrina asked.

"You know him. Optimus Prime." The Elita said. "I'm Elita-1 and he was mine first."

Katrina remembered her from what Optimus had said.

"What do you care? He's not your man anymore." Katrina said.

"I plan to change that." Elita said. "And I'm not letting some little cow get in my way."

"What makes you think I'm trying to steal him?" Katrina asked.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Elita replied "I know you have a crush on him! I know you want him! I know you love him! But he can only have one sparkmate."

"Beating up one of his allies isn't going to get you closer to that." Katrina replied.

"SHUT UP YOU TRAMP!"Elita said as she continued to slap her.

Following that she took out her pistol again and slammed the bottom of the handle on Katrina's head.

Then she fired multiple rounds in her back and legs.

Elita was just not being satisfied.

She then dug her fingernails into Katrina's joint spots.

Elita smacked the barrel of her gun against Katrina's face.

The angry femme-bot smacked, punched, kicked, scratched, and slapped as much as she could.

Still not satisfied she actually bit Katrina's arms leaving huge marks.

Katrina could just feel her platting giving into the blows.

"And what chance do you think you have with him huh?" Elita asked slapping her face again. "None. You're not even close to his standards. You are hardly fighting back even when your life is in danger. What kind of leader would fall for someone that pathetic?"

Katrina tried to ignore her but Elita was really hitting her delicate feelings.

"Optimus isn't the only one." Elita said. "No male in his right mind would want you. Look at you, lying on the ground begging for forgiveness. What do you want to live for anyway?"

"What?" Katrina asked.

"Why do you want to live?"Elita asked "What is there in your life that worth living for? Your kind is dead, you don't have a male and you never will, your not helping out in battle, even your sister is safer in their care than in yours."

Katrina tried to object but found herself losing this debate as well as her health.

"Who was it that saved her from Megatron?" Elita asked while she held Katrina up by her neck. "What would have happened if Optimus didn't arrive? You'd be dead! Face it sweetheart. You failed as a older sister!"

Katrina's eyes started to water.

Elita smiled glad to see that so far she was successful.

"You have a terrible life so why do you want to move on?" she asked smacking the gun barrel on her face again. "I'm only doing you a favor by killing you."

_"My god she's right."_ Katrina thought.

"Okay fine kill me." She then said.

"That's more like it honey." Elita replied.

She then threw Katrina into the same tree she did the first time and this time the tree collapsed and fell on top of poor Katrina.

Elita then kicked the tip of her toe into Katrina's left eye.

She then picked her up and threw her down on the ground hard.

Elita then unloaded more bullets from her gun into Katrina.

Then she took her face and smashed it against fallen tree.

Again and again Elita attacked Katrina.

She fell to the ground and shook uncomfortably.

"Don't mess with my man you whore." Elita said as she prepared to finish her off.

Suddenly an unexpected blow knocked her away from her target.

Optimus had arrived just in time to stop the finishing blow.

He looked at Katrina and was shocked of what Elita had done.

Parts were exposed, scratched, damaged, and broken.

"Optimus?" Elita asked.

"What have you done to her?" Optimus asked.

"Well you know you can't have two females in your life. I thought I'd reduce it to one." Elita replied.

"You succeeded with that." Optimus said as he covered his arms around Katrina. "I don't know what I ever saw in you Elita."

"Optimus you have to forgive me. I promise I'll be more gentle." Elita said trying to get on his good side.

"Get away." Optimus replied. He could see right through her charm disguise.

"Oh come on I-" Elita continued.

"Get away!" Optimus said louder.

"You better stop talking like-" Elita tried to say.

"GET AWAY!" Optimus yelled loud enough to wake the dead.

"You'll pay!"Elita said then left.

Optimus looked down upon Katrina.

She looked so vulnerable, so helpless, in need of a protector.

Gently he lifted her up and cradled her in his arms.

"O-o-Op-Optimus?" Katrina barley managed to say.

"It's okay" Optimus whispered in his calming voice. "It's okay. Everything is fine now."

She was so sweet and innocent looking. Even though she was covered in wounds she was still beautiful.

Optimus felt the need to protect her no matter the costs.

He had a feeling that at first was new to him but then he realized he felt that with Elita.

Only now it was much stronger.

"I promise I'll be there for you next time Katrina" Optimus said although Katrina had lost continence by now.

He decided to worry about that later.

At that moment he had to make sure to get Katrina back to base.

When he arrived Ava went into hysterics.

"OH MY GOD KATRINA! WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO TO YOU?" She yelled crying.

"If we don't act now the wounds will be highly fatal." Ratchet said examining them.

Katrina was rushed to their emergency room.

During the operation there was no autobot absent from the room and very few who weren't keeping their eyes on Katrina.

"I'm scared for her Skyfire." Ava said digging her face into his chest.

"I know Ava." He said trying to calm her down.

Ava then took her head out and turned towards Optimus.

"I can't believe you ever loved her." She said to him.

"Neither can I." Optimus replied.

It was a long, hardworked operation but soon Katrina was barley saved.

Her continence was regained and she slowly looked around.

"Sis!" Ava said wrapping her arms around her.

"Katrina you're alive!" Bumblebee said smiling at her.

"You pulled through great girl!" Jazz said giving her a thumbs up sign.

The everyone smiled at this recovery.

Everyone...except Katrina herself.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Why what?" Ava asked confused.

"Why did you save me?" Katrina asked.

"What you don't appreciate it?" Ironhide asked.

"No it's just...I should have died." Katrina said starting to cry again.

"What?" Ava asked surprised.

"What point is there for me to live?" Katrina said getting up running up to her room as tears fell out of her eyes like waterfalls.

The smiles from everyones face disappeared.

Meanwhile at the Decepticon's base.

"I told you to only wound her! Not kill her!" Megatron said angry.

"She wanted me to do so." Elita replied.

"Don't take her requests over mine!" Megatron said. "Under normal circumstances I would have your head but seeing as the job was done all the same I'll let you off with a warning."

"That's somewhat nice of you." Elita replied.

"Don't get too cocky." Megatron said. "If you disobey me again there won't be another chance."

"I won't disobey as long as you promise Optimus Prime will die." Elita said.

"That will happen or I will die doing it." Megatron said.

Back at the Autobot base

The autobots all followed her to her room and heard her sobbing on the other side.

Ava walked in while everyone else listened.

"Katrina?" She asked.

"Yes?" Katrina replied.

"What do you mean you have nothing to live for?" Ava asked.

"It's true." Katrina said. "Our family is dead, I'm never going to find a man to love, you're safer with the autobots than with me, and all these things are preventing me from even helping fights."

"Did Elita put these thoughts in your head?" Ava asked.

"She's right Ava." Katrina replied. "She was doing me a favor by trying to kill me. Why did you bring me back?"

"Because you're part of our family." Ava said.

"That can only go so far." Katrina said. "I'm just holding you all back. I know you all try to be nice to me but deep down inside no one cares. I'm no help to any of you."

"Katrina please." Ava begged as her own eyes started to water.

"I'm sorry Ava but I'm not leaving this spot." Katrina said.

Ava walked out of the room crying.

The other autobots heard everything.

"What has that bitch done to my sister?" Ava asked still crying.

Optimus started brainstorming on ways they could make her feel better.

One by one each autobot tried to cheer her up.

Everyone of them had walked in with a smile and came out with a frown following by a headshake to confirm they failed.

Katrina lyed on the recharge bed on her side.

She stared into a blank wall.

She was ready for her life to end.

For Katrina there was no point in living.


	6. The Lustful Moment

_"Well I got this updated faster than I thought I would. Anyways as we recall that Bitch Elita has sent Katrina into a depression. Now Optimus has one last idea to break her out of it. Making a confession he's held for about 2 months. If you thought chapter 3 was spicy wait until you see this one! I don't know about you but I LOVE how this chapter turned out!_  
**_LOVE NEVER DIES_**

**_Chapter 6 The Lustful Moment_**

Katrina didn't leave her room for days.

In all that time the other Autobots attempted to break the depression but there was no success.

One night almost all of them went to bed feeling bad about their failure.

Optimus, Skyfire, and Ava were still awake however.

"Oh Skyfire this is so unbearable!" Ava cried. "What if she decides to kill herself?"

Skyfire was having a hard time holding back his tears. It pained him just as much to see Ava like this.

It was bad enough for Optimus to see those two this sad but to have Katrina so depressed was indeed unbearable. He was determined to make things better.

"I'll try again." Optimus said then walked back upstairs and into the room.

"Katrina?" He asked.

"Yes Optimus?" She replied in her soft sad voice.

"Your sister is really upset." Optimus said. "This is breaking her heart."

"I know" Katrina said. "She shouldn't have to worry about me."

"That's something she can't help." Optimus said. "You two are so close."

"I'm sure" Katrina said.

"I can understand why you're so depressed." Optimus said. "You have been though very bad thing but life goes on."

"Not for me." Katrina said "For me life repeats. Every time I think I've found happiness, something terrible happens. First that monster destroyed my home planet and killed everyone I knew save for my sister, then we get attacked by those Decepticons, and now I was assaulted by a jealous female autobot that's has betrayed the rest of you."

Optimus placed his hand on her arm.

"Through it all other than Ava I have had no one to stand by my side." Katrina said. "And Ava is reliant upon me. The rest of my family is dead, and no man seems too want to even give me a chance."

"You're a beautiful female autobot. I'm sure there are plenty of males willing to do that." Optimus said trying to comfort her.

"You'd think so but no." Katrina said as her eyes started to water. "I have met so many males back on my planet but none of them were willing to try. In fact Ava even tried to introduce some of them to me but they all declined."

The Optimus rubbed his hand back and forth over the female's arm.

"I feel like my life has been a failure." Katrina cried. Her eyes were now like waterfalls.

Optimus could tell she wasn't feeling better. In fact she was probably feeling worse. He had hoped the tenseness would calm down but now it was too extreme measurements. He couldn't stand her being this miserable. He decided to confess.

"Katrina there's something I need to say." He said.

"Yes?" Katrina asked.

He took a deep breath.

"I found the right woman like you said I would. She's much more beautiful than Elita ever was and much sweeter too. When I look at her I can hardly control myself. When she cries I can feel her pain. I want more than anything to keep her safe. I love her so much." Optimus said.

"That's nice." Katrina said. "Who is she?"

Optimus braced himself and said.

"She's you."

"What?" Katrina asked surprised as she turned to face him.

"I love you." Optimus repeated.

"Are you just saying that out of pity?" Katrina asked.

"I guarantee you I'm not." Optimus said.

Katrina rose up into a sitting position and looked at him wondering if he was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry if this is so sudden but I can't stand the tension any longer." Optimus said. "I wasn't ready to fall in love again after Elita but once I met you my opinion started to change and now it's completely different. I can't bear seeing you like this. I want to make you cheerful."

Katrina smiled and got closer to him. Her tears were now starting to clear up.

She had remembered very well what Elita had told her.

She said Optimus would never fall in love with her.

Elita was wrong.

"You really want me?" She asked.

Optimus shook his head and said.

"No, I NEED you."

Katrina could see the honesty in his eyes.

Optimus was waiting for a reply worried that she wasn't interested.

Katrina wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've felt that way about you since the day we met." Katrina said. "And it's a miracle how long I was able to control myself."

Optimus smiled. It was nice to see her cheerful again.

And how nice it is. The female he loves, loves him back.

Optimus wrapped his arms around her and joined the embracement.

They both stared into each other's eyes.

_"I need to get closer" _Optimus thought.

"Give me a moment." He said releasing one arm from the embracement.

He then placed it on his facemask.

Katrina knew he was about to take it off. She had always been curious of what was under it. Was he ugly? Did he have a scare?

Slowly Optimus removed it.

Katrina's optics widened.

Words failed to describe how handsome he was!

Not one thing out of place.

When his God like lips smiled Katrina could just feel her heart melt.

It sent her into smiling as well that did the same thing to Optimus.

They rejoined the embracement and came closer and closer until there wasn't a gap left between the two.

Soon their lips met up and chills were sent down Katrina's spine.

It was so heavenly.

She tilted her head giving Optimus a better position.

Optimus then broke from the position.

"Sorry, I have a urge to get closer but I don't know if you're ready." He said.

"It's fine Optimus." Katrina said.

"Are you sure we've never even dated yet and-" Optimus started.

"It's fine. It would only be wrong if we just met a few days ago or less." Katrina said. "We've known each other long enough."

"Who gave you that idea?" Optimus asked not angry but curious.

"Let's say Ava has her moments." Katrina said.

"Hmmm" Optimus replied.

"Besides where else can I find a strong, brave, smart, sweet, handsome, and sexy male?" Katrina asked as she came closer to him.

"You think I'm sexy?" Optimus asked smirking and coming closer as well.

"There's nothing in existance as sexy as you. Much less sexier." Katrina said finishing the distance between them body wise.

Optimus finished the distance between their lips.

Again the two kissed.

Seconds later Katrina thought she felt Optimus open his mouth.

Indeed he did as seconds later his glossa (Tounge) rubbed the bottom of her lip asking for entrance.

Katrina didn't delay to accept and she separated her as well.

His glossa entered her mouth and greeted hers.

Optimus just loved the taste.

Katrina was loving his taste as well.

The two glossas met up soon and wrapped around each other like a pair of mating snakes.

Optimus held one hand on the back of her head and the other moved up and down the arch on her back he enjoyed feeling.

At the same time Katrina rubbed her hand along his entire backside.

Starting behind his shoulders, moving down to his upper spine, his lower spine, his butt, his thighs.

She couldn't find even the smallest flaw.

This time when they broke Optimus placed Katrina down on the recharge bed and then he lied on top of her without crushing her.

He then continued kissing her and soon he trailed down the side of her face, then two her neck then her chest.

He was so into it he forgot she still had on her breastplate which was the only thing that stopped him.

Katrina giggled slightly and then said.

"Let me fix that problem."

She took it off and her breasts were revealed.

Optimus liked what he saw.

"Lovely." He said.

He then continued his trail from the same spot and ended at her left breast.

He licked around it spiral fashion and then did the same to the right breast.

Optimus then rolled over onto his back and let Katrina take her turn.

Katrina moved her glossa around like she was giving him a bath cat style.

The place she licked the most however was around where his groin would be.

She then felt something place itself on her back.

She looked to see he had crossed his legs over her and then felt him pull her up closer to his face before he uncrossed her.

He then flipped his position to him being on top again.

Katrina moved her hands over his chest feeling the perfection of his six pack.

At the same time Optimus was feeling the perfection of her legs and hips while nibbling and sucking her neck.

The two continued their ritual for some time until Optimus suddenly groaned in pain and grabbed his stomach.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Katrina asked worried.

"No, I'm fine it's just..." Optimus started.

Suddenly Katrina relized it wasn't his stomach he was grabbing in pain.

It was his cod piece.

"I see." Katrina said giggling a little.

Optimus placed his hand on it but then asked.

"Are you sure you're ready to go this far?"

Katrina thought about it for a second.

There were plenty of consequences. If one wasn't ready for commitment it would be a life ruinner. Pregnancy was another worry. That was just the start. But looking in his eyes Katrina knew Optimus was someone she could trust, he'd go with commitment, he'd never leave her.

"I am if you are." She replied.

Optimus nodded once and then removed the plate moaning in relief.

His shaft was now shown.

Katrina's eyes were as wide as satellite dishes when she saw how huge he was.

"When I called you 'big guy' I didn't know how truthful it was." Katrina said.

Optimus chuckled.

He then hovered over her and let her play with it.

Katrina had to use her entire palm and undersides of her fingers and even some of her wist to have a full grip on it.

She moved her hand up and down listening to Optimus's pleasuring moans.

Pretty soon however she was stopped.

"Stop, I'm ready." Optimus said.

Katrina slowly removed her entrance plate.

The final area on her Optimus hadn't seen yet was now in his sights.

Optimus moved his head to her pussy and started slurping.

Katrina was the one moaning in pleasure now. Slightly painful but mostly pleasurable.

Once he was done slowly Optimus inserted his cock into Katrina's port.

Chills ran up Optimus's spine as the walls covered his bot cock.

Katrina gritted her teeth in pain trying to adjust to the size.

Soon however the feeling went from pain to pleasure.

After a few seconds of enjoying the feeling Optimus started thrusting his hips into her.

Katrina gave yet even more moans but these were the strongest ones yet.

Optimus picked up speed and strength.

He was doing it so well Katrina didn't even need to tell him to go faster or harder.

It went on for quite a while.

Both of them felt their climax points were not far away.

"I'm so close Katrina." Optimus said in between his thrusts.

"If Ava walks in I'll kill her." Katrina said in between her moans.

Right before the last thrust Optimus gave out a moan of pleasure that put the other ones to shame as he and the red femme overloaded.

"OH OPTIMUS!" Katrina all but screamed.

Katrina's port walls pulsated and release juices while Optimus's cock shot out hot liquid.

The two stayed in their position for a few minutes before Optimus finally pulled his cock out.

"Optimus" Katrina said smiling stronger than she ever had in her lifetime. "That was flawless."

"You don't have to exaggerate." Optimus said giving his strongest smile as well.

"No I mean it." Katrina said. She then noticed how much the two were covered in his chum and her juice. "Of course now I'm going to need to shower."

She got up and walked towards her bathroom before a arm held her back.

"I'm coming with you." Optimus said smirking.

Katrina chucked but she let him follow her anyway.

"There is something I'd like to know." Optimus asked as they walked into the shower. "Why did you cheer up so fast?"

"Because Elita said that you would never love someone like me." Katrina said turning the hot water on. "She was dead wrong."

"How could I resist you in the lustful moment?" Optimus said placing his forehead on hers and staring in her eyes. "It was hard enough holding back since the first day."

The two then kissed again as the hot water sprinkled over their bodies.

Meanwhile downstairs.

"What is taking Optimus so long?" Skyfire asked Ava although he knew she didn't know the answer.

"Let's go and see." Ava said.

When they came closer to her room they heard the sound of water.

Upon entrance Katrina and Optimus were no where in sight.

They saw the bathroom door shut and 'mmmmms' were heard on the other side along with the sound of water.

Ava then spotted four guards on the bed.

One for a mouth, one for breasts, and 2 for lower areas.

"You think they're-?" Skyfire asked.

"Yes." Ava replied smiling.

Ava did feel a little perverted but she then remembered that Katrina had a crush on Optimus. It seems Optimus had feelings for her too. From there Ava knew her older sister was happy again.

"Jetfire, I don't think we have to worry about Katrina killing herself." Ava said.

"Although I better not think we have a degrading leader." Skyfire said.

"You do the same thing to me so it all evens out." Ava said. "Let's give them privacy shall we?"

"And do what they doing?" Skyfire asked.

"Anything you'd like." Ava replied.

The two then left the room.

Minutes later the two lovers were done washing and drying and placed their guards back on.

Optimus lied down on the recharge bed and Katrina lied on top of him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't see why Elita would ever want to mistreat a guy like you." She said.

"Years ago I was still weeping over that but now I'm glad it happened." Optimus said.

"Why?" Katrina asked.

"Because otherwise I would never have you by my side instead." Optimus answered.

Katrina smiled.

"Oh my Elegant Katrina" Optimus said holding her closer in his embrace. "Thank you for coming into my life."

"And thank you for giving mine meaning to it." Katrina replied lying her head on his chest. "My handsome Optimus."

"I love you." Optimus said.

"I love you too." Katrina replied

The two lovers then went into recharge.


	7. The Day After

_"As we recall Optimus admitted his love for Katrina and she revealed hers as well. The two mated and fell asleep with each other. When they wake up they still will love each other just as much if not moreso. Sorry this chapter is short. It's just one of those scenarios where the next chapter is where you have the ideas and you're struggling for one on the chapter before."_

**_LOVE NEVER DIES_**

**_Chapter 7 The Day After_**

Katrina woke up staring at the same wall she remember staring at.

At first she was scared it was all a dream but then she felt and saw the red arm around her waist.

Optimus was still there asleep.

Katrina still couldn't believe it but it was all undeniable.

He had indeed shown her how much he loves her.

Like a cat to a scratch post or a person's leg, Katrina dug her face into his sixpack.

It wasn't much longer until Optimus woke up as well.

Upon seeing Katrina at his chest he smiled.

"It's nice to see you're also glad it wasn't a dream." Katrina said to him.

"It was a dream Katrina."Optimus replied. "A dream that became real."

He then held her closer to his chest.

"You know Optimus?" Katrina said. "For the first time since it's happened I didn't have that nightmare."

"Glad I could help you out of it." Optimus replied smiling.

"You've done so many wonderful things for me. I feel like I should return the favor." Katrina said.

"Katrina." Optimus started. "All I ask of you is to stay with me forever."

Katrina smiled and said.

"You don't even have to ask for that. But promise me you'll never die."

"What makes you so worried about that?" Optimus asked.

"I've heard it's happened before." Katrina said. "If it were to happen again I wouldn't be able to go on."

Optimus smiled and said.

"Katrina we don't have a limit in our lifespan. We don't die of old age. And I swear to Primus, as long as you're alive and with me, I'll NEVER accept death."

Katrina smiled too now.

"You're too Fraggin hot for me to leave." Optimus said.

"Why Optimus is it just me or does lust seem to have a effect on your personality?" Katrina asked.

"I can't help it sweetheart" Optimus replied chuckling. "You make me feel so phenomenal inside."

"It can't be as Phenomenal as the feeling you give me." Katrina replied giggling.

"I must say Katrina you're something special." Optimus said.

"And again. I still don't see what Elita wanted to torture you for." Katrina replied.

"Well to be completely honest she wasn't always like that." Optimus said.

"What?" Katrina asked.

"When we were in our lesser forms Orion Pax and Ariel she was actually really sweet although we never got this close. But when we were revived into our current forms that's when she started changing." Optimus said.

Katrina wondered if the revival had affected her personality.

"Did you ever find out why?" She asked.

"No." Optimus replied. "But don't worry about that. I've got you now."

"I love it Optimus but I feel like I don't deserve you." Katrina said.

"What makes you think that?" Optimus asked surprised.

"You are strong, your spirit doesn't break easy, you've done so much for the world." Katrina started "Look at me. I'm just another femme-bot. I was no help in those previous missions or in the times I was attacked."

"First off Katrina, don't think for a nano-second that makes you unworthy of me. If I want you then you're worthy. Second of all you weren't in good spirit." Optimus replied. "How strong are you when your feelings aren't holding you back?"

"Well I'm okay I guess." Katrina replied. "Ava says when I'm at full fighting potential I'm dynamite but I'm not so sure about that."

"When the occasion comes I'm going to want to see what you can do." Optimus said.

"I hope I don't disappoint you." Katrina said.

"After last night you could never disappoint me." Optimus said.

Optimus took off his facemask briefly and the two joined in a kiss.

Again his glossa touched her lower lip and she granted his entrance.

Katrina flicked her own glossa as a welcome before they started to explore each others mouths.

Once they were done exchanging fluids Optimus placed his facemask back on and the two got out of the bed.

When they opened the door, they were surprised to see Ava and Skyfire waiting.

"How much did you see?" Katrina asked Ava knowing she knew.

"Well nothing but we heard enough." Ava said following that she embraced her sister. "Great to see you've pulled yourself together."

Katrina grinned.

Ava then embraced Optimus.

"And thank you too Prime." She said.

"Don't thank me." Optimus said. "It was all a pleasure."

"So how long until you plan to tell the others?" Skyfire asked.

"They will find out sooner or later." Optimus said. "It might be best to get it over with."

"Okay but I hope it's fast. I hate it when everyone in the room stares at me" Katrina said.

Optimus and Jetfire went downstairs while Ava held back to talk to Katrina.

"So how was he?" She whispered.

"Perfect kisser, seemingly endless energy." Katrina replied.

"How big is he?" Ava asked.

That part Katrina whispered even softer and into Ava's ear.

She then watched as the optics on her sister's eyes widened and her jaw hit the floor.

"You lucky girl." Ava replied.

Upon seeing her back in her good mood every mech in the Autobot base had spirit once more.

They then became surprised when they heard that she and Optimus became lovers.

After what seemed like to Katrina and Optimus for that matter an endless celebration, they all went back to the basic routine.

Katrina moved into Optimus's quarters and as the days progressed they became closer and closer.

Meanwhile on the Decepticon base.

"Just as we hopped." Megatron said.

"What was the point in that?" Elita asked.

"Think about it." Megatron replied amazed how slowly she caught on. "What would Prime be willing to do to keep her alive?"

Now Elita understood.

"Bait him with the bitch. I like it!" She said.

"Naturally another random assault won't keep cause a great distraction. This time we shall make it more ordered." Megatron said. "You and most of the other Decepticons will assault the city's power source while another group kidnaps the femme-bot."

"And why can't I attend that group?" Elita asked.

"Because I want her back ALIVE!" Megatron yelled.

"And because she and I have quite a history." Said a female voice that sounded like Tina Turner

The female walked into the room.

She was white and red in color, had a wings and a jetpack on her back showing that she turned into something that flies, and finally a head resembling a woman with medium hair with fridge.

"Who is she?" Elita asked Megatron.

"Someone who knows that female. That's all you need to know." Megatron said.

Back at the Autobot base, word was soon received that Decepticons were attacking the city's energy station.

This time Optimus had told Bumble bee, Ironhide, and Ratchet to stay behind with Katrina and Ava.

They had no idea Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and the Decepticon female were heading towards the base.


	8. Katrina's capture

_This update came fast! Anyways this chapter is much more interesting than the last in my opinion at least. The Decepticons are attacking and now we will see what Ava and Katrina are made of when in comes to combat! We will also learn the history about this new female Decepticon._

**_LOVE NEVER DIES_**

**_Chapter 8 Katrina's capture_**

As soon as the 4 decepticons arrived it didn't take long for them to bring down Bumblebee, and Ratchet.

From there Ironhide was outnumbered and brought down easy too.

Ava and Katrina heard everything downstairs.

"There's no escape!" Ava said.

"There is." Katrina replied. "We must fight back."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Ava asked.

"I have a reason to live now Ava. Of course I am." Katrina said. "Here take this."

Katrina then reached into a panel on her jet pack and pulled out a lavender mechanism that was of the same pattern as Ava's color scheme.

"Mom told me not to give this to you until it was a true emergency." Katrina said handing the object to her. "It goes on that blank spot on your chest."

"I just knew something was missing there." Ava replied placing the object in it's spot.

She then felt something unlock.

"Go ahead." Katrina said. "See what they are."

Ava opened the now unlocked panels and 2 objects swung out under her arms.

She looked to see that they were 2 large Gatling guns.

"I've always had these?" Ava asked.

"They're easy to use but be careful of the strong force back." Katrina said as she took out a large top section of her jetpack.

It then shape shifted multiple times until it became a large gun.

Following that Katrina took out a barrel in her pack with a drum magazine turning it into a machine gun.

"I forgot about that bad ass weapon." Ava said.

"I didn't forget how to use it." Katrina said smirking. "You go after Skywarp, I'll get Thundercracker."

The two went their separate ways.

Ava soon indeed met up with Skywarp.

"You know baby how about we make this easy." Skywarp said.

He opened up his chest and revealed his spark.

"Go ahead shoot it!" Skywarp said.

Ava had her doubts but she decided to do so.

But as soon as she fired her Gatling guns Skywarp disappeared.

He reappeared behind he and gave her a good kick.

Ava tried again but again he teleported behind her.

He was really making her look stupid.

"Oh come on, you can't be that pathetic!" Skywarp laughed.

"And Katrina thinks I'm immature." Ava said during her countless attempts.

Again and again he did this until Skywarp then knocked her down Ava lied motionless.

Skywarp walked up to the lying female planning on cutting her head off.

He was about to when suddenly Ava sprung back to life, aimed her right Gatling at his spark and said.

"You're so gullible."

Then she fired at it destroying the spark and killing Skywarp.

"I guess your mother never told you that pranks can lead to danger." Ava said.

Meanwhile Katrina had met up with Thundercracker who was using all his strength to kill her.

Katrina however was far too fast and agile for him to hit.

Thundercracker tried to slam his fist into her face.

Katrina jumped out of his way and slammed the barrel of her gun into his back knocking him into the ground.

She then jumped back and started firing rounds.

Thundercracker was being damaged good but despite the bullets being shot into his back he managed to get up.

Following that he charged Katrina but she dodged him again making him run into the wall behind her.

Katrina kicked him in the back 3 times before backfliping and continuing her gunfire.

As soon as he managed to turn around Thundercracker charged again.

Katrina ran towards him at the same time and then jumped over him.

On the way she kicked both feet into the back of his head giving her a bit more distance.

She landed behind him as the force sent him into the ground yet again.

Katrina fired her machine gun more times.

Getting tired of this female Thundercracker began firing the cannons on his arm sides.

Katrina ran out of into a hallway and around a corner.

She quickly switched the machine gun barrel with a shotgun barrel on her weapon.

Thundercracker ran after her but upon reaching the corner he felt a large gun force hit him that knocked him into the wall he was next too.

Katrina then ran back out into the open room waiting for him to follow.

As Thundercracker charged Katrina fired the shotgun right into his face knocking him to the ground.

She then jumped on top of him and held him down.

She smacked him a few times with the barrel before he managed her off.

As he got up Katrina jumped onto his back and kicked and punched him.

Thundercracker soon swung her off and threw her into a wall.

Katrina looked up to see she had managed to make one of his engines leak.

A idea entered her mind.

The fight soon lead to him chasing Katrina downstairs and outside.

Katrina ran into the forest and waited for Thundercracker to follow.

He looked around for her, blowing up trees that came in his path.

Soon however Katrina jumped behind him and he saw where her left hand was originally now held a flamethrower.

Thundercracker then saw the leaking engine on him.

The fire was shot from Katrina's weapon and the oil began to catch on fire.

She ran away listening to Thundercracker's scream followed by a explosion and the sound of parts flying everywhere and hitting the ground.

Katrina ran back in to see Ava waiting for her and Ironhide regaining his senses.

"Let's get them out of here." Ava said.

Ironhide picked up Ratchet and left while Ava and Katrina took Bumblebee.

Starscream then jumped out into the open and attacked.

"Ava take Bumblebee and run." Katrina said throwing her jetpack to her sister.

"But-"Ava started.

"Just run!" Katrina repeated before looking back at Starscream.

Ava decided to listen to her and she put on Katrina's jetpack and flew out the door and off after Ironhide with Bumblebee still in her hands.

Katrina and Starscream circled the room staring at each other waiting for the other one to make a new move.

"I must admit you're one impressive femme-bot." Starscream said.

"Much less than I can say for your partners." Katrina replied.

"I'm still not giving up until I have you in my clutches." Starscream said.

"That better not be a perverted look you're giving me!" Katrina said.

Then the two started the fight.

Starscream tried to punch her 2 times but Katrina dodged both of them.

Katrina then did a roundhouse kick but Starscream jumped over it.

Starscream then tried to slam his hand into her but Katrina rolled away.

Following that Katrina tried to tackle him but Starscream was quick to dodge.

Both of them were finding this a tough fight.

Katrina then did a fake punch with her left hand followed by slamming her gun barrel in her right hand that was much more real.

That time she managed to hit him but Starscream wasn't going down that easy.

Starscream fired his cannons at Katrina as she ran out the door.

Meanwhile.

Optimus slammed his energy axe into the Shockwave to make sure he was dead.

The area was surrounded with decepticons either knocked out or dead.

Except for Elita-1 who Optimus was walking towards.

"That was all amusing Optimus but what about your lover?" She asked.

"What about her?" Optimus asked.

"Oh my it must have slipped my mind." Elita said in a sarcastic way. "And knowing your bad timing Starscream's probably already giving her to Megatron. I hope you enjoy being single!"

Before Optimus left he slapped Elita hard.

"If I had the time I'd do worse." Optimus said.

Back at the base.

Katrina and Starscream had been fighting for a while.

But soon it would reach a conclusion.

Starscream was in a open field quite a distance away.

He charged Katrina but then he saw movement on her shoulders.

Soon he realized that Katrina had armed her missile launchers.

Before Starscream could turn away she fired them.

The large explosions knocked Starscream out cold.

Katrina ran over to him and then pulled off his cannons just in case.

As soon as she turned around a mechanical claw gripped Katrina.

The ends covered her arms and hatches that held her missiles. The grip was so strong she couldn't break them. Until that grip would be released Katrina was now quite harmless.

"Why Katrina it's been a while hasn't it." A familiar female voice said.

Katrina's eyes followed the claw hands to a arm, to a ending attached to a femme-bot's chest.

The femme-bot had a decepticon symbol looked as familiar as she sounded.

Katrina knew who this was.

"Atalanta?" She asked.

"So you do remember me." Atalanta replied.

"How could I forget?" Katrina said.

Atalanta was another femme-bot Katrina knew. But she had different views on life than the others. She was one to take the evil side but not wanting to do any true harm to the good side.

"I must say I am glad I caught you in a position like this." Atalanta said. "Now we have time to talk before I commence discharge."

Katrina didn't exactly hate Atalanta. And likewise Atalanta didn't exactly hate Katrina. They only fought because of their different goals. Atalanta might be evil but at the same time she was rather 'nice'. She respected her opponents, she always fought fairly, and she did show mercy.

"I was rather sad to hear about your planet's destruction but delighted by the fact that you have found your soulmate." Atalanta said.

"Well glad to see you care." Katrina said.

"No I mean it. Optimus is a once in existence catch isn't he?" Atalanta replied. "I would have gone after him myself if he weren't on the opposing side."

Realizing that she wouldn't be able to escape her grip Katrina decided to just make the best of the time.

"How's your love life going?" Katrina asked.

"Rather good." Atalanta said. "Starscream and I are REALLY getting close ourselves. I know your not on his side but you have to admit he's hot!"

"Well if I had to chose a decepticon..." Katrina said.

"The only odd thing about it all is that it seems like I was his first enjoyment but not his first overall." Atalanta said. "I don't have the heart to ask him myself of course and I hate to sound perverted but do you think he was molested by Megatron?"

Katrina would never talk about these things in front of others but no one else could hear them.

"Well knowing Megatron, he probably practiced that weekly." Katrina said. "Now can we please change the subject?"

"I know it's a uncomfortable question but you know me. Curious as a cat and never killed over it." Atalanta said. "But back to you and Optimus. I must say you two make the best couple the universe has ever known."

"Thanks." Katrina said.

"Oh Katrina you know I hate doing this to you and him but rules are rules." Atalanta said.

"Again, glad to see you care." Katrina said.

"I'm serious." Atalanta replied. "I hate to tear up such a perfect couple. And I can only imagine the sad expression on Optimus's face. If there was another way Katrina I'd gladly take it but I have a very unforgiving leader and let's face it. No one wants to die."

"That's true most of the time." Katrina replied.

"I also hate the fact that this will make Elita-1 happy." Atalanta said. "I mean she might be on my side but she tends to make my circuits sizzle. Well Katrina I enjoyed our little chat but I'm afraid that if we don't leave now your allies will show up and as much as I'd love to meet them I'm afraid avoiding them is one of my missions. This will only hurt for a second."

Atalanta then commenced discharge to her claw.

The shock it gave made Katrina black out.

Starscream then got up from his own black out seconds after.

"I got her Stary. Let us complete the mission." Atalanta said.

"Alright but don't call me Stary." Starscream replied.

The Decepticons flew back to base with Katrina.


	9. The truth of Elita

_Just this and one more chapter and then the story will be done. Anyways this chapter will describe Optimus's reaction to Katrina's capture, the introduction of 2 last Oc's as well as a late appearance of another character. Also this explains why Elita was mistreating Optimus in there relationship. But remember I never said she had a good reason to do so._

**_LOVE NEVER DIES_**

**_Chapter 9 The Truth of Elita_**

"Well done Atalanta." Megatron said congratulating the femme-bot and taking Katrina in his grip.

"It was my pleasure." Atalanta said.

"As for you Starscream you've disappointed me yet again!" Megatron said giving him a mean glare.

Starscream took 3 steps back in fear of what was running in his mind.

_"Please, my ass is still trying to recover from last time."_ He thought.

"You two are dismissed for now." Megatron said.

Starscream and Atalanta then walked out of the room.

Katrina regained her senses.

She felt a grip around her neck and heard voices that she was sure wasn't a autobot's.

When her eyes opened she was horrified to find herself on a decepticon ship.

_"Oh god"_ She thought.

She tried to run somewhere, anywhere, but she found herself unable to break the grip on her neck.

"Save your energy female." Megatron said grabbing her with his other hand as well. "You're going to need it."

"Get your hands off me you slug!" Katrina replied.

"Patience Katrina patience" Megatron said.

He then took her to a prison cell, threw her in, locked the entrance and left.

Katrina couldn't believe this.

She was being held hostage.

She looked around the prison.

It was dark, and hadn't been cleaned for decades, maybe even centuries.

"So they brought in another one." A female voice said.

Katrina followed the direction where it came from and saw the outline of another femme-bot.

The unknown female stepped into the slightly lighter area.

She was pink and white like Elita but she wasn't Elita.

She still had a autobot symbol on her chest, her head design was different, finally she had a backpack on.

Her size was about the same as Katrina's.

"Who are you?" Katrina asked.

"My name is Arcee." The female replied.

"I'm Katrina." Katrina replied. "Nice to meet you although I wish it was under better conditions."

"I don't remember you on Cybertron." Arcee said.

"I'm not from Cybertron." Katrina replied.

"So what's your story?" Arcee asked.

"Well my sister Ava and I were living in peace on our planet until it was destroyed by a monster." Katrina started. "We ran into the decepticons but two Autobots Bumblebee and Optimus Prime saved our lives. They took us under their wings and we joined their faction. Months later Ava started getting closer with the autobot Jetfire and I started falling in love with Optimus but I wasn't sure if he felt the same way. Not to long later I was attacked by Elita-1 and almost killed. Optimus saved my life but I felt my life was meaningless and I fell into a depression. Soon however Optimus then admitted that he loved me as well and we got really close."

"Aww." Arcee said.

Katrina smiled at that wonderful memory.

"Anyways I guess the Decepticons were waiting for me to do that because this very day they kidnapped me and well here I am." Katrina said wrapping up the story. "So how did you end up here?"

"Well it all started when Elita came home after visiting Optimus." Arcee said. "She looked very furious. Me and her teammates asked what was wrong and she replied with _'That Bastard left me. How dare he do this before I get what I wanted!'_. She then snapped and started killing everyone in sight. Firestar, Moonracer, Chromia, all of them died. I barley managed to escape myself only to be captured by these pricks a human week later."

"Anyone else around here?" Katrina asked.

"Yeah over on the corner of this cell." Arcee said walking over there. (It's a big cell)

Surely enough two more femme-bots were in a corner curled up.

"Girls this is-"Arcee started.

"Katrina?" One of them asked.

"You're here too?" The other added.

Katrina looked closer and saw they were indeed females she knew.

One of them was gold and silver in color with a cannon as her left hand and a head that resembled a woman with bowl cut hair with some fridge.

The other was Green and grey. She had a jetpack like Katrina but the wings resembled more of a passenger airplane rather than a jet. Her head resembled a woman with straight medium length hair with bangs down the forehead.

"Bliss? Naja?" Katrina asked. "I thought you two were taking a trip around Saturn for half a decade."

"That's what the pilots said but they didn't mention that they were decepticons." Bliss said.

"It was such a rotten trick." Naja agreed.

"I guess you have no ideas of how to get out." Katrina asked.

"Everything we tried failed." Arcee said. "But I'd worry more about yourself."

"Why?" Katrina asked.

"I think your the one they really want." Arcee answered. "If you got that close to Optimus they are probably going to use you as bait to bring him here."

That was confirmed when the door opened and a decepticon walked in.

"Alright sweetheart let's get moving!" He said opening the cell door and taking Katrina with him.

Katrina saw the cell key was hardly hanging on his waist at all.

She had a idea.

Slowly she reached her hand and took the key in her grip.

She then pretended to have lost energy and collapsed on the ground.

"Oh get up you stupid girl!" The decepticon said trying to pull her up.

Katrina then secretly slid the key over to the cell door.

Close enough for Arcee to reach.

As the decepticon took her away Katrina secretly gave a thumbs up sign to them.

As soon as the place was vacant Arcee used the key and the femme-bots escaped from the ship.

Katrina was taken to a open room with a wall at the end with very strong restrains.

Those harnesses were attached to her and Katrina was unable to break them.

Megatron and Elita stared at her for a minute just enjoying watching her struggle.

"Fight all you want honey." Elita said. "You're not breaking those."

Suddenly a alarm went off.

"Sir the other prisoners have escaped." A decepticon told Megatron.

Katrina smirked at them giving the sign she had something to do with it.

"I'll be back." Megatron said to Elita. "If I see one scratch on her, your head is mine."

He then left to try to catch the breakouts.

"You really thought you were going to have a happy ending huh?" Elita asked.

"We haven't reached the ending yet." Katrina said.

"Don't get your hopes up sweetheart it ain't gonna change." Elita mocked. "Even if Optimus makes it past the other guards, he'll be too weak to beat Megatron."

"Why Elita?" Katrina asked.

"Because Megatron will be at his full health and-" Elita started.

"NO!" Katrina interrupted. "Why did torture Optimus? Why did you betray him? Why did he dump you?"

"Hmph." Elita grumped. "Why you ask? Why? Well when we were Ariel and Orion Pax we had a great time but when we were killed I realized he lied."

"What?" Katrina asked confused.

"He promised that he wouldn't let anything harm me." Elita answered. "He promised he would never let me die. He failed to keep that promise."

"Oh right like he was suppose to know that would happen!" Katrina said sarcastically. "He should have came back from the dead to save you."

"Never the less he failed." Elita replied.

"But as Optimus Prime he's MUCH stronger." Katrina said.

"I still don't trust him." Elita said. "Truthfully I wanted to break up with him since day one but he continued to show such pathetic emotions towards me not noticing that I didn't care."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST BREAK UP WITH HIM THERE AND GET IT OVER WITH?" Katrina yelled.

"Because he wouldn't understand and because I didn't want to leave without something to take with me." Elita said. "I wanted that Matrix."

"WHAT?" Katrina yelled even louder.

"Have you seen what that thing can do?" Elita asked.

**"SENTINEL PRIME GAVE HIM THAT ON HIS DEATH BED!"** Katrina yelled as loud as she could.

"Why should I care about generation pass down?" Elita said. "But I couldn't get the damn thing from that Fragger! So I took out my rage in sexual torture and he was stupid enough to pretend to enjoy it!"

"He was trying to be nice! You think he'd be willing to go through pain like that if he didn't want you?" Katrina asked.

"As I was saying with each night I got closer and closer to getting it." Elita said. "But on the very night when I'm positive I would have gotten it Optimus decided to admit the truth and dump me. I WAS SO CLOSE!"

**"IF MY ARMS WEREN'T HELD DOWN I'D RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"** Katrina yelled at her loudest again.

**"SHUT UP!"** Elita replied. **"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I STRUGGLED FOR THAT?"**

"You're like Xenia Onatopp from that human film 007 Goldeneye only crazier, more of a slut, bitchier, and no man would ever want you to be their death!" Katrina said thinking of the best insult she could.

Elita growled.

"I can't wait to taste your tears when your love life dies in front of you!" She said.

Megatron then walked in followed by Atalanta.

"Well Katrina." He said. "It seems your friends have made their escape successfully. Much more than I can say for you."

"I'm not going along with this you bastard." Katrina said.

"I've had enough of your words." Megatron said placing a mouth guard on her face.

Katrina's screams and yells were now muffled.

"Any minute now Optimus will be here for your rescue." Megatron said. "Pathetically blinded by emotion to think of the danger."

He looked at Katrina in her optics directly.

"And once he is done for, I think I'll let the other Deceptcons take their pleasure on your body and make you the one to reproduce decepticon breeds." He said with a smirk that made her nervous.

_"What is it with decepticons and raping?"_ Katrina thought uncomfortably.

Megatron then walked into a corner to wait for Optimus.

Elita gave Katrina a bratty mocking grin and left the room.

"Well Katrina half of me wants it to turn out Megatron's way but the other half wants it to turn out good for you." Atalanta said. "Don't give up hope honey the tide can go either ways."

_"At least someones giving support."_ Katrina thought as Atalanta left the room.

Meanwhile back on earth.

Optimus and the others found Ironhide, Bumblebee, Ratchet, And Ava in a field not far away from the base.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The decepticons attacked us." Ava said.

"Where's Katrina?" Optimus asked wanting to know that question's answer even more.

"I don't-" Ava started.

"Optimus!" Another female voice called.

"Ava!" Two last female voices said in unison.

"Arcee!" Optimus replied.

"Naja! Bliss!" Ava yelled back.

"Arcee where have you been all this time?" Skyfire asked.

"Locked up in the decepticon's cell." Arcee replied. "I'm afraid that the other femme-bots didn't make it."

Ironhide knew this meant Chromia too and his heart sank.

"There isn't much time to explain!" Arcee said. "The decepticons have Katrina! They want you to come for her alone. I'm positive it's a trap!"

Optimus's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Megatron has made his greatest mistake." he said walking towards the base.

"Optimus you can't!" Prowl yelled.

"I must." He replied.

"It's not worth dieing for!" Prowl replied.

Optimus looked up taking the memory of the joy Katrina gave him.

"Katrina is more than worth it." He said continuing towards the base.

Upon arrival he took the jetpack and placed it on him.

He followed then left earth and headed towards the decepticon ship.

Once he entered the Decepticons attacked.

In a act of rage Optimus took them out surprisingly quick.

He was greatly outnumbered and yet the decepticons were still struggling to so much as scratch him.

In the end they were all destroyed in merciless and painful ways.

Once he found the place clear he thought to himself.

_"Katrina, no matter what happens I won't let them do anything to you."_

Optimus then started searching for his love.


	10. Immortal Love

_FINAL CHAPTER! As we recall Optimus had received word about Katrina being captured. He is now coming to her rescue. Who will win in the end?I like how this one turns out! Please review after the story!_ **_I WORRY WHEN MY WORK ISN'T REVIEWED!_**

**_LOVE NEVER DIES_**

**_CHAPTER 10 (FINAL CHAPTER) IMMORTAL LOVE_**

Optimus checked room by room.

Soon he saw Katrina.

Katrina tried to warn him but the mouthguard prevented the words from being heard.

"Katrina are you alright?" Optimus asked as he ran up to her.

Realizing she was trying to say something Optimus took off the guard.

**"OPTIMUS IT'S AN AMBUSH!"** Katrina yelled as soon as she felt her mouth was clear.

Megatron then attacked.

Optimus was knocked down and being beaten around.

Megatron slammed his cannon into the autobot's chest and then fired it.

Optimus tried to get up only to be kneed in the face.

Following that Megatron slammed his fusion canon on his back knocking Optimus back into the ground.

He then kicked him around like a stray dog.

Megatron fired his fusion cannon into Optimus's chest until a hole was seen clean through it.

Suddenly the ship took a direct turn to the right.

Outside was a large black hole.

As soon as he saw it Megatron smiled.

He connected his weapon to the nearby black hole and then used his mighty antimatter attack.

"It's over Prime!" He said then fired at the partly showing spark.

The power sent Optimus crashing through a ship wall.

Katrina turned her head and body as much to the side as she could to get a better view of Optimus.

His color was now completely dark grey.

The color of a dead autobot.

"No! Please Optimus! Don't be dead! Don't leave me!" Katrina cried

No reaction.

Katrina cried harder than she ever had in her entire lifetime.

At the same time Megatron laughed.

Out of all the disasters Katrina had went through this was undoubtedly the worst.

"Finally I've proved myself the strongest cybertron!" Megatron said smiling at the corpse.

"You're nothing." Katrina whispered.

Megatron's smile faded and his optics narrowed in anger as he turned towards Katrina.

"What?" He whispered back in a angry tone.

"You heard me!" Katrina said in a normal voice now. "You're nothing!"

Megatron grew angrier.

"You think you're the ultimate cybertron because you killed the autobot leader?" Katrina said beginning to raise her voice. "He wasn't at full strength! He wasn't prepared! It was a unfair fight! You only won it by sabotage!"

"I've proved myself like this and you still mock me?" Megatron yelled.

**"THE ONLY THING YOU'VE PROVED IS THAT YOU ARE THE BIGGEST SHIT TALKING, BITCH LIKE, DICK LOVING, FAT ASS, GOD DAMN, MOTHERFUCKING PRICK WHO SHOULD FIND A GOOD DARK CORNER IN HELL AND FUCK YOURSELF!"** Katrina yelled saying every curse word she could think of. **"NOT ONLY ARE YOU LOWER THAN THE AUTOBOTS! YOU'RE LOWER THAN DIRT, YOU'RE LOWER THAN THE CENTER OF A PLANET, YOU'RE LOWER THAN ANYTHING IN EXISTENCE!"**

Megatron was about to lose his patience but Katrina didn't care.

"In the end you think you may rule the universe but you rule over nothing at all!" she finished.

**"I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!"**Megatron said getting ready.

Suddenly a gunshot hit him.

He looked back and was horrified.

At the same time Katrina was delighted.

Standing there was Optimus Prime.

Back to his true color and still alive.

Rage filled the Autobot's visor eyes.

"I won't allow that to happen!" Optimus said softly but strongly

The autobot leader looked up in rage and started walking towards Megatron

The Decepticon then tried his Antimatter attack continuously but Optimus just wouldn't stop coming towards him.

The red and blue mech grabbed Megatron by the head and slammed him into the ship's hull.

**"YOU'VE PUSHED ME TOO FAR MEGATRON!"** Optimus yelled.

The Autobot then started smacking around his opponent like a punching bag.

No matter what Megatron did Optimus wouldn't stop.

"99.9 continuing times out of 100 I would never even consider doing this!" Optimus said. "You can attack me all you want, I am against attacking most others but I would still show mercy."

Not only had the Decepticon never seen his foe so strong he had never seen ANYTHING so strong.

Katrina was glad to see her love was alive and the prick was being beaten badly but Optimus was actually scaring her.

It was good for her to know that he would never do this to her though.

"But when you insult, threaten, and hurt the one thing in existence that matters more to me than anything else that is when my mercy will cease to be in effect!" Optimus finished.

Optimus grabbed Megatron and with loud sounds of metal bending and breaking he RIPPED the metal covering off the decepticon.

Megatron tried to fight back but he found himself not even half as strong as this autobot.

Optimus's energy axe appeared and he used it to slash Megatron countless times.

Megatron screamed at the damage.

**"STOP!"** He said putting his hands up.

**"NO!"**Optimus yelled back not halting his attack at all.

Megatron back up into a wall wanting this all to end.

Optimus's axe withdrew and his left hand held Megatron by the neck while is right hand punched the Decepticon in the face hard.

He then picked him up and slammed him into the floor and stomped him with his foot multiple times in the chest.

Megatron tried to fire his fusion cannon but Optimus grabbed the gun and ripped it off his arm along with most of the metal it was attached to.

Taking out his axe again he then cut his the decepticon's left arm off.

Optimus grabbed Megatron by the back of his head and slammed his face into the floor again and again.

The autobot leader ripped off the metal covering until there was none left.

Megatron who had once looked mighty now looked kill able by even the lowest life forms.

Katrina couldn't tell but she was sure Megatron was actually crying.

She almost felt sorry for him...almost.

Optimus didn't seem to care about Megatron's emotions at all.

"Today Megatron..." Optimus started.

He then opened his chest.

...I shall stand..." Optimus continued

He took out the matrix and aimed it.

"...you shall fall." Optimus finished

He used it and Megatron gave one loud and final scream before his body, what was left of it, was blown to pieces.

Optimus then took out is axe again and cut off Megatron's head.

Following that he opened his opponet's chest and crushed the spark with his foot.

His rage left.

Optimus was unsure if that was his end but if he did come back Megatron would always know which one of the two was the strongest cybertron.

He then turned his attention towards Katrina.

"I thought I lost you." Katrina said.

"I swear to Primus Katrina. You're never going to lose me." Optimus replied. "I gave you my word. Don't you remember?"

"About what?" Katrina asked.

"I promised that as long as you don't die I'm never going to die." Optimus said.

Katrina smiled.

"I didn't know you were being that truthful." Katrina said.

"I'm a Autobot of my word Katrina." Optimus said.

He then started to work on the restrains. He had unlocked one on her arm when suddenly two large pillars fell down on top of him holding him down to the ground.

Elita-1 walked in after she saw that she had restrained Optimus.

"How sweet." She said sarcasticly. "But just because Megatron's totaled doesn't mean that I'm finished!"

Optimus looked up at the pink autobot.

"What are you going to accomplish by killing me Elita?" Optimus asked.

"Pure enjoyment." She replied kicking him.

Katrina was both amazed and angered about what Elita was doing.

Every hit was like a beating of a drum sending a solider into full rage.

Katrina realized the scenario.

Now Optimus was the one in need.

Katrina knew she had to help him like he would and did for her.

She then used her now free arm to work on the other restrains.

Elita attacked Optimus again and again.

"You should have just forgave me Optimus." She said. "It would have all been much easier."

"I can't forgive someone who isn't sorry." Optimus said.

"YOU PRICK!" Elita said as she continued to attack again.

Optimus was amazed that he was alive.

**"WHY WON'T YOU JUST GIVE UP?"** Elita yelled. **"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"** She prepared to strike the finishing blow.

Suddenly another blow came from the side knocking Elita off of Prime.

The pink autobot looked to see that Katrina had freed herself and was now ready to fight.

Elita had concentrated on Optimus for so long she forgot about her.

"Nothing."Katrina said answering her question. "There's nothing wrong with him.** BUT THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS WRONG WITH YOU!**"

Elita tried to fight back but she was easily countered and brought back down.

Katrina now felt the same rage Optimus had felt with Megatron.

Not only did she want Elita dead. She wanted her death to be slow and painful.

"You called me the tramp but it was coming from a slutty cybertron with a tight waist and a loose everything else!" Karina said.

"Loose?" Elita yelled.

She then slammed Elita into the ground and jumped on top of her.

"Yeah!" Katrina replied. "Madonna is tighter than you are!"

Katrina started knocking her around just as she did to her.

She took her the antenna like structures on her head and tore them off.

Then she did the same with Elita's forehead visor.

Elita screamed and Katrina smiled.

The femme-bots screams became greater when the red female ripped off the stacks on her shoulders.

Then like Optimus did to Megatron, Katrina tore off the metal covering piece by piece until there was none left.

She then slapped her face as much as she could.

**"LEAVE ME ALONE!"** Elita yelled trying to get away.

"No!" Katrina replied pulling her back. "You played with Optimus's emotions, you attacked me, you joined our enemies and you tried to kill my love! That will not go unpunished!"

Katrina then lifted Elita over her shoulder and into he floor hard on her face.

She lifted up Elita-1 by her neck and slammed her into a wall hard.

She brought the pink female back to the floor again and pushed her face down with one hand and used the other to drag her across the floor causing major scraps.

Katrina then hoped on top of Elita and squeezed her between her thighs until her sides gave into her strength.

She then turned Elita over and opened her chest showing her spark.

Katrina smiled mockingly and said.

"Don't mess with my man Bitch."

She then grabbed the object and pressed her palms against it.

She started out soft and slowly gained strength.

Elita screamed as loud as she could as she was dieing.

Soon the spark collapsed and was destroyed.

Elita-1 was now dead.

Once she saw that the traitor was no more, Katrina turned her attention to Optimus.

"Sorry if I was too merciless" She said to him.

"That's fine. I was the same way with Megatron." Optimus replied.

Katrina pushed off one of the pillars and Optimus was able to lift the other off him.

The two embraced harder than they ever had before.

"My, my Katrina that was some display!" A female voice said.

Optimus and Katrina looked to see Starscream and Atalanta in the doorway.

The autobots got ready to fight.

"Oh don't worry we're not here to hurt you." Atalanta said. "It's sad indeed for those two but they had it coming! You can't separate two lovers without a huge consequence!"

"Enemy or Alley?" Optimus asked Katrina.

"Somewhere in between." Katrina replied.

"Megatron might be gone but I will take command from here." Starscream said. "And we are still far from finished Optimus."

"But I do wish you luck in the future!" Atalanta said. "I'm sure you'll be stronger by the day as well! Ta ta Katrina! Nice seeing you again!"

The two then left.

Optimus and Katrina then walked over to the ship's opening.

"I gave my jetpack to Ava." Katrina said.

"Hold on to me." Optimus said.

He didn't have to tell Katrina twice.

She held onto him tight as he jumped out of the opening and activated his jetpack.

They made back to earth without even touching one of the meteors.

As they entered the atmosphere however the jetpack suddenly stalled for an unknown reason.

"Brace yourself!" Optimus said.

The autobots impacted hard into the ground leaving a large crater.

Katrina rose up to see Optimus on the other side of the newly constructed land change.

As soon as the Autobot leader came to, she kissed him countless times.

"Katrina this is a glorious day. I've finally proved myself stronger than Megatron." Optimus said.

"I thought you've beaten him before." Katrina said.

"I have but not like this." Optimus replied. "He was at full strength and health while I was weakened and there was no interferences for my benefit. But I still managed to beat him."

"You think he's gone for good?" Katrina asked.

"One can never be sure. But if he is alive we'll be ready." Optimus said.

After looking up at the sky his attention returned back to the femme's beautiful Optics.

"I know what I'm going to do." Optimus said.

"Which is?" Katrina asked.

"I want to travel around with you Katrina." Optimus said. "I want to show you wonderful sights, I want to show you things you never knew of."

Katrina could feel herself blushing.

"In the end Katrina these things will always remain." Optimus said taking off his facemask. He then kissed her and said. "I want you."

He then kissed her again and said. "I need you."

He repeated the kiss and then said. "I love you."

He kissed once more and then said. "And no matter what happens I will never change my mind."

Katrina let herself smile.

"You really want to do all that for me?" She asked.

"Whatever makes you happy." Optimus said smiling.

"You make me happy Optimus Prime." Katrina said embracing him.

They then heard the other autobots coming there way.

"KATRINA!" Ava shouted in Joy.

Katrina smiled back at her sister.

"Optimus!" Bumblebee asked. "Are you alright? What happened to Megatron?"

"He's gone." Optimus replied.

Optimus Prime and Katrina were taken back to the base.

Optimus was brought to the medical room.

Katrina had heard that the bed he was lying on was the same place he died on once.

She prayed to both God and Primus that she wouldn't see a repeat of that.

One could say that they heard her plea.

"Optimus do you know how amazing this is?" Ratchet asked. "These are the most fatal wounds you have ever received and yet...nothing."

"What?" Optimus asked.

"They should have killed you but they aren't going anywhere to fatal." Ratchet said.

Optimus looked at Katrina who smiled.

One could say that the Will to stay alive and be with her kept him alive.

The wounds were soon repaired and the two became closer and closer by the day.

Once that was done Congratulations were in order.

Bliss and Naja joined the autobots and Arcee decided to stay at their base rather than back on cybertron.

Ava was given the ranking 7.

Katrina was given even more.

Starting out was a ranking of 9 only behind Optimus. Secondly she was also given the captain position of the female autobots like Elita had been before she snapped.

Katrina insisted not to take them but was convinced otherwise.

Soon Christmas came.

It wasn't a completely foreign holiday to the new females as they had a similar holiday known as Christ day.

"The only difference is in the end we would burn the tree down." Ava had said.

Later on that day, Optimus and Katrina were finally alone in the bedroom. Optimus checked around the area to make sure no one was watching. As soon as he was sure they weren't being monitored he walked over to his lover.

"Katrina there's something I need to say." Optimus said.

"Yes Optimus?" Katrina replied.

"It's one last gift that I was waiting to give to you once we were alone." Optimus said.

"Well I don't see anyone around here do you?" Katrina asked.

Optimus continued.

"Well Katrina we've known each other a long time and…..well when Elita turned against me I thought I'd never find the meaning of love again. But then you came and I've felt things I have never felt with her."

Katrina smiled.

"When Megatron kidnapped you I was worried that I would lose you." Optimus continued "You mean so much to me. I know you can fight as well but I want to keep you safe for eternity."

"And I want you by my side for eternity." Katrina replied.

"So Katrina" Optimus said getting down on his knee, then placing his hands over his chest and finally opening it revealing his spark. "Will you be my sparkmate?"

Katrina was speechless. For they may have had quite a few different ways of life and language but this was one of the things they shared.

This was the equivalence of asking her to marry him.

She had dreamed of him asking that but it was still all a shock to her.

She got down on her knees looking at Optimus eye to eye.

"Well of course I will." Katrina said.

Optimus smiled. He couldn't believe she accepted.

Katrina revealed her spark as well and then connected it with his.

An incredible light show was formed.

Both Optimus and Katrina loved the way it felt but at the same time they felt lightheaded.

Optimus managed to keep up but Katrina blacked out.

When she came to she saw Optimus above her.

"Katrina. Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thanks Optimus" Katrina replied.

"That's good. At any rate it worked. You're my mate now." Optimus said.

"What?" Katrina replied surprised and excited.

"You're my mate. My love partner, my companion, my wife." Optimus said.

Katrina smiled and wrapped her arms around the bigger mech.

"You know how they say when you finally get what you always dreamed of getting it's always a let down?" She asked.

"Yes." Optimus replied.

"They were damn wrong!" Katrina said smiling.

Optimus smiled back and felt himself blush.

"I'm glad you feel that way too." Optimus said taking off his facemask.

The two embraced harder and lip locked.

Optimus then let picked up Katrina bridal style and rubbed his face into her's

He let himself fall down onto the bed with care.

"I love you Katrina." He said moving his hands over her back.

"I love you too Optimus." Katrina said rubbing her face into his chest.

There was no place she would rather be than in his arms.

It was warm, safe, and peaceful.

And like their immortal love the two will never die.

Because flesh or metal, if one has feelings one is alive, if one is alive one can love.

LOVE NEVER DIES

THE END **(KEEP READING UNTIL THERE IS NOTING LEFT!)**

* * *

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! **PLEASE REVIEW! AND FAVORITE THIS STORY IF YOU LIKED IT!**

BUT THE STORY DOESN'T END HERE!

KEEP YOU'RE EYES OUT FOR THE SOON TO COME SEQUEL

**_WRATH OF DEUTALIOS!_**


End file.
